<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pass It To Me Now by Yikes_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473079">Pass It To Me Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yikes_Writes/pseuds/Yikes_Writes'>Yikes_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trashy Billy AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Billy eats ass like it's his job, M/M, Recreational Drug Use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:49:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yikes_Writes/pseuds/Yikes_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve makes a deal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trashy Billy AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pass It To Me Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anonymous asked:<br/>Oh shit that elevator scene was chefs kiss. Can you please write some more for these two, maybe Steve taking Billy up on his offer? </p><p>-</p><p>Follow me on Tumblr <a href="https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/">@yikesharringrove</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve was psyching himself up.</p><p>He was standing outside of Billy’s door, getting up the courage to knock.</p><p>He took a breath, and rapt on the door.</p><p>He could hear Billy inside, making his way over.</p><p>He threw open the door, smirking lazily when he saw Steve.</p><p>“To what do I owe the <em>pleasure</em>?”</p><p>“I um, I wanted to buy some pot?” Billy laughed, waving him inside.</p><p>Billy had a few joints already on the coffee table, slid five into a baggie for him.</p><p>“So, let’s call that thirty bucks.” Steve just stared at him.</p><p>“Uh, I don’t <em>have</em> any <em>money</em>.” He felt like he was in a bad porno. Like he was a babysitter with no way to pay the pizza delivery man. </p><p>But Billy grinned at him.</p><p>“Bedroom’s down the hall.” Steve took a breath, and traipsed to Billy’s room.</p><p>His room was as neat as the rest of the apartment, but he had a collection of large, <em>very</em> healthy looking plants.</p><p>Steve got distracted looking at all of them, didn’t hear Billy come in behind him.</p><p>“So, how do you expect to <em>buy</em> any weed, if you don’t have <em>money</em>?” Steve put on his <em>best</em> coy look, whipped out the <em>big</em> puppy dog eyes.</p><p>He took a step forward, toying with Billy’s belt buckle.</p><p>“I was hoping you and I could come to some kind of <em>agreement</em>.” He looked at Billy through his lashes. “Been told my ass is <em>real</em> nice.”</p><p>Billy groaned, taking either side of Steve’s face, and kissing him senseless.</p><p>Steve realized, throughout all of this, they had never <em>kissed</em>.</p><p>Billy was a <em>good</em> kisser, was real thorough, licked <em>all</em> up in Steve’s mouth. He broke them apart, only so Billy could take both their shirts off.</p><p>He shoved Steve down onto the bed, going for his belt, tugging his pants and underwear off in one go.</p><p>“Hands and knees, Baby. Wanna eat you out.” Steve whimpered as Billy flipped him over, didn’t even <em>pretend</em> to wait for Steve to move as he took his hips, lifting him onto his knees.</p><p>Steve was panting, on his hands and knees, absolutely <em>losing his mind</em> as Billy <em>spat</em> on his asshole.</p><p>He went in, licking all up and down Steve’s crack, making a fucking <em>mess</em> of saliva. He flattened his tongue over his hole, wiggling against him.</p><p>He was fucking <em>noisy</em>, making these slurping and generally <em>wet</em> sounds that were <em>almost</em> turning Steve off.</p><p><em>Almost</em>.</p><p>There was spit dripping down his balls, and Billy’s tongue was beginning to press inside of him.</p><p>It had been a <em>good long while</em> since Steve has gotten well and truly <em>fucked</em>.</p><p>He dropped down to his elbows, spreading his legs a little more, let Billy have at it.</p><p>And then one finger began prodding at him, gently pressing into his hole.</p><p>“Oh, <em>fuck</em>.” Billy’s fingers were thicker than Steve’s own, just one made him whine out.</p><p>Billy pulled his mouth off, keeping on finger slowly pumping in and out of Steve as he rummaged through his bedside drawer for a little bottle of lube.</p><p>He slid out his finger, pouring out the lube with a fucking <em>obscene</em> sound, before pushing <em>two</em> into Steve.</p><p>“How’s that feel, Baby?”</p><p>“So fucking <em>good</em>.” Billy curled his fingers, finding his prostate with <em>expert</em> fucking precision. “You’re-<em>ah</em>-you’re so good at this.”</p><p>“Plenty of <em>practice</em>.”</p><p>“You make a habit outta fuckin’ your clients?”</p><p>“Only when they’re <em>nice</em> and <em>pretty</em>.” He pushed a third finger in, making Steve gasp and mewl into the pillow underneath him.</p><p>Billy spread his fingers, making room from himself.</p><p>Steve bucked his hips, spreading his legs just a <em>bit</em> more.</p><p>“I’m ready, Billy I’m, just <em>fuck me</em>.”</p><p>Billy huffed a laugh, torturing Steve’s prostate for a moment longer before pulling his fingers out.</p><p>He left the bed, looking through the same drawer for a condom.</p><p>Steve turned his head to the side, watching as Billy took of his jeans.</p><p>He wasn’t wearing underwear.</p><p>Steve doesn’t know why that was so <em>hot</em> to him.</p><p>He watched as Billy rolled on the condom, sighing as he stroked himself a few times.</p><p>He took his place back behind Steve, sliding his cock between his ass cheeks a few times, gathering up some excessive lube and spit before lining up, pushing inside of Steve.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, just as tight as I <em>thought</em>.”</p><p>He sat for a moment, his hips pressed flush to Steve’s ass.</p><p>And then he pulled out, and slammed Steve so hard his knees slipped.</p><p>He was laying flat, face down, melting into the mattress as Billy took him, <em>pounded him</em>.</p><p>His cock was pressed between his body and the mattress, rubbing him off every time Billy fucked into him, every time he was pushed into the mattress.</p><p>He fisted his hands in the sheets. He was fucking <em>close</em>.</p><p>“Billy, Billy I’m gonna, <em>gonna-”</em></p><p>“Cum for me. Lemme <em>feel you</em>, Pretty Boy.”</p><p>He was panting, flat against the bed, and taking whatever Billy would give him.</p><p>His back bowed as he came, spilling all over the sheets, making a complete <em>mess</em> of himself.</p><p>Billy stilled on top of him, cumming into the condom.</p><p>Billy rolled off of him, tossing the condom into the bin next to the bed, lighting up a joint.</p><p>He passed it to Steve as he shakily flipped himself over.</p><p>“Wouldn’t mind doin’ that again. Y’know, if you want more <em>stuff</em>.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t mind doin’ that again just for fun.” Billy blew out smoke when he laughed.</p><p>“Yeah? Well, you know where I live. Just come by.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>